The Artifact
The Artifact is a mission in Just Cause 4. It's the first mission of the Los Demonios DLC. Introduction Quote from the map marker: "Javi has received an unsettling message from an old colleague. Meet Javi and find out what is disturbing him." Javi is waiting at the dock at Villa Kusi. There's no need to bring any special vehicles, or weapons for this mission. Story-wise this is set near the beginning of the game, because the Black Hand still have a strong presence during these missions. Walkthough Javi explains that Simón Valencia, a fellow archaeologist, has invited him to join him on a dig at that island. (They're looking at Isla De Los Annilos.) Javi finds it odd, because Simón knows that Javi is the last person at Solís who'd want to help him, but he agrees to go anyway. Reach the Necropolis Enter the blue helicopter to your right and fly to the island. Javi continues to explain things along the way. He explains that Simón is the kind of an archaeologist who pillages old relics to sell them on the black market. He also explains that a necropolis was discovered at Isla De Los Annilos years ago and that archaeologists believe it was once a burial site. However, it is strange that all the sarcophagi found there were empty. Once reaching the large circular "necropolis", Javi mentions that it's one of the oldest human-made objects at Solís. "Pre-Espinosa, pre-Otorongo, pre-everything." Javi wants to land at an "observation post" at the rim of the necropolis. He leaves the helicopter and walks up the stairs to enter the ancient building. This building has a few desks and a simplified model of the necropolis on the floor. Explore and rotate The player is told to explore the area. Javi also mentions to be careful not to disturb the site. The next objective marker is near the middle. There's really no time limit at this point, so feel free to explore as much as you want. This whole area will look different and be hard to explore after this mission. Javi finds Simóns work journal and begins reading it and instructing Rico based on his finds. Javi continues to explain (over some phone) that they need to hurry, because Valencia may already be three steps ahead of them. Once the placer triggers the next objective, Javi tells Rico to notice the large "rings" and to move them somehow. This means to place some rocket Booster Mods from the Grappler on any of the marked structures to push them. If the boosters are fully upgraded, it takes at least 2 to make them move slowly and no more than 4 to reach full speed. Depending on which ring is moved and into which direction, it may take several sets of rockets to get them to the right position, because the rockets burn out soon. The rings lock into position on their own once they reach the right orientation and all 3 rings must be moved. Javi speculates that Simón must have not had any means of moving the rings. Javi also mentions after moving the middle ring (or the second moved ring) that it was Simón Valencia who reported Javis collection of stolen artifacts to the Black Hand. This resulted in Javi spending 9 years in prison. Javi then describes Simón as wearing a "chakana" around his neck, which according to Javi is an expression that means Simón is an idiot. When the final ring is in position, the gate-like tall structures on the rings will drop partly into the ground. Preparations in the middle Javi sends Rico to explore the middle, because something happened there. Once you're close enough to the marked middle point, Javi asks if you can see the 4 hammer-shaped levers around it that have risen from the building. He then asks you to pull them all down. This can be done with the Retractor Mods (again from the Grappler) by connecting a cable to the top of a lever and to the ground in front of it. Each time a lever is pulled, it makes the ground shake and the middle structure rise higher out of its base. When it's fully up, it reveals a carving that depicts large plant-monsters. Approaching it closer, a small pedestal rises from one side. Rico identifies the object on it as a weapon. It's the Demon Crossbow. The player has to take this weapon. It will replace your assault rifle. A cut-scene begins where Simón and several of his Black Hand guards arrive. They have captured Javi and are holding him at gunpoint. Simón is happy to see that Rico has found it, because he knew that it was there. He introduces himself and Rico recalls that he (Simón) must be the "idiot". Simón says to drop the crossbow. He then explains that it's one the greatest treasures of the Qacha people and uses it to trigger something at the middle-building. He then screams mid-explanation and the monsters start jumping out of the ground. With in seconds, the whole necropolis is full of giant plants and thick colorful clouds of dust. The cut-scene ends. Fight the monsters Quickly grapple yourself off the ground, or at least to somewhere and and don't stop. There are multiple cow-size flying insects in the air and they spit some sort of acid at Rico. These are the Demons, a new type of enemy. About 2 or three of these acid attacks in short succession will kill Rico and the player can restart from the end of the cut-scene. The easiest way to survive is to stay in the air with the parachute and to often make sharp turns and to pull ones-self along with the grappler. Rico tells Javi to run. At this point the next objective for the player is to kill some of these flying monsters. This can easily be done with the Demon Crossbow. The crossbows aiming marker turns red when on a target, at which point it's a guaranteed 1-hit-kill. Keep killing them until the next objective comes up. Leave the island Soon enough Javi contacts Rico and tells him that he has found a helicopter. He doesn't know how to fly it, so he needs Rico to help. Find the objective marker on screen and move that way until you reach it. Upon leaving the area of contaminated pink air, Rico comments: "What the fuck?" Looking back, the necropolis is surrounded by a large colorful sphere that limits the area of monster influence/infestation. The marker is at the nearest beach. There's a Black Hand camp and several parked boats. Their helicopters take off from the beach and fly towards the colorful sphere. Javi is in a Dropzone Chopper. Get in and fly it away. Along the way, Javi explains that he's no biologist, but he doubts that insects that size have lived on the surface of this planet for some time. He then finds out what Simóns mistake was. Apparently he had translated something as "gold" that should translate as "demon". Upon approaching the destination, it seems that Villa Kusi is now also covered with a similar colorful sphere. Javi says to land "over there" at a marked landing pad, hidden between some trees on a small peninsula near the infested town. The mission ends when the helicopter lands. Rico looks at the town and says to himself: "Better check that out." Trivia *The helicopter flight to Isla De Los Annilos looks a lot like the opening scene from the 1993 movie "Jurassic Park". *When Rico approaches the Black Hand camp Javi asks if he heard some voice. Rico confirms that he did, but the player doesn't hear anything mention worthy. The previous sound before that discussion is a Black Hand radio transmission. The significance of what they heard remains a mystery. Gallery The Artifact (oldest site at Solis).png|This is the oldest archaeological site at Solís. The Artifact (observation post).png|The "observation post". The Artifact (use boosters to move the ring).png|Rotating the first ring. Use the Booster Mods here. The Artifact (rotating the middle ring).png|Rotating the middle ring. The Artifact (rotating the outer ring).png|Rotating the outer ring (nearly in position). The Artifact (arches dropped).png|The arches drop when all rings are in position. The Artifact (you should see 4 pillars).png|4 pillars have now risen at the middle. The Artifact (pull the levers down).png|Pull the levers/pillars down using the grappler cables. The Artifact (column depicting monsters).png|The central thing has risen up to become a column, depicting monsters. The Demon Crossbow is just under it. The Artifact (take the weapon).png|Take the weapon. The Artifact (Simon arrives).png|Simón arrives. The Artifact (Simon Valencia).png|Simón introduces himself. The Artifact (Qacha people).png|Simón thinks the crossbow is a treasure of the Qacha people. The Artifact (Simons screaming eyeball).png|Simóns screaming eyeball. The Artifact (suddenly monsters pop out).png|Suddenly monsters pop out. The Artifact (stay in the air and keep moving).png|Stay in the air and keep moving to be safe. The Artifact (F-bombs the place as he leaves).png|Rico F-bombs the place as he leaves. The Artifact (Black Hand camp).png|The Black Hand camp. The Artifact (land over there).png|Javi wants to land at the marked area on the right. The Artifact (colorful spheres).png|Immediately after the mission: Isla De Los Annilos and Villa Kusi are now both like this. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Los Demonios